Pillow Talk
by ImJudyGarland
Summary: NIck/Jess one shot. Night time conversations lead to revelations.


Jess opened her eyes, consciousness slowly claiming her away from her dreams. She moved her head to the side and realized she was laying on her stomach at the foot of Nick's bed. _Huh. How did I end up down here?_ Her recollection of the events of the previous night were vague at first, then as her sleepy head began to clear, the images started to return more vividly. She blushed hotly when she remembered just exactly how she ended up in her current position. She remembered the bar. And rum. Ok, a lot of rum. Sitting on Nick's lap in a booth. His lips on her neck. A handsy cab drive home. Drunken elevator wrestling. Frantic hallway table grinding. Bedroom gymnastics that were actually surprising for two people who were that inebriated.

Nick gently snored, his body next to hers, but also hanging halfway over the side of the mattress. She thought about trying to pull him back up a little, but he looked fairly safe from actually falling off the edge, and he seemed comfortable. _Let him rest, he definitely earned it_. Jess smoothed her hand lightly across his back and watched him sleep, trying not to wake him. As her fingers trailed down to the end of his back and moved around to his side, Nick flinched and let out a grunt. He flopped his head over from his right side and rested it to the left, squinting his eyes as he focused on Jess cringing next to him.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up." Nick pushed himself up onto the bed and rested his arms under his chest as he looked around and noticed where he was laying. He chuckled softly, realization dawning on him also as to how this specific body alignment had occurred. He laid his head back down on the covers and caught her gaze, laughing with her at their current morning-after situation.

"Well, that was new." They both paused for a moment, then cracked up laughing again. "I can't move," Jess groaned, letting her arms dangle off the end of the bed. "Need tea. Need food." Nick grunted louder and let out a deep exhausted sigh. Then he moved off the side and grabbed his clothes. Jess watched him slide them on, then go through the door, closing it gently behind him. She began to doze off again. The next thing she knew, Nick's hand was stroking her hair. "Hey sleepy, time for some breakfast."

Jess sat up and made her way to the top of the bed. He watched her as she moved her bare body up to his cream colored pillow, sliding herself under the covers and leaning against the wall. As she settled herself there, she caught him staring and smirked at him, loving the giddy way his gaze was making her feel right now. He snapped his attention back to the tray he brought in, moved it up in front of her on the bed, and sat back to the wall next to her.

She eyed the selection on the tray. Two beers. Three fun-size Snickers bars. A carton of greek yogurt. Two pieces of badly burned toast, and a cup of tea. Jess took the tea in her hands and took a careful sip, eyeing the rest of the ware. "Beer? After last night? Really Nick?" He picked one up, took a long sip and looked at her lips and said, "Hair of the dog." She rolled her eyes and picked up the yogurt and opened it. No spoon. She shrugged her shoulders, then started eating it with her fingers, swirling the contents around and then carefully licking it off. After a few minutes of this, she looked over at Nick and saw that he hadn't moved since he sat down. "Seriously Jess? What exactly are you trying to accomplish with that?" She looked down at her sticky hands and laughed. "Really Nick, you're getting into this? Its yogurt, man. Get a grip." He jumped up and ran to the kitchen, bringing her back a spoon. She laughed again. "Look, unless you're looking for a repeat of oh, say, three oclock in the morning last night, use the spoon Jess!"

"Ok, ok, settle down." He relaxed next to her and picked up the beer again, taking several swallows, calming down. Jess naked in his bed. Playful arguing. Images of the night before hovering at the edges. He smiled to himself. He could get used to this.

-N/J-

Nick woke up to the sound of persistent clicking. Jess sat up next to him in his bed, her laptop resting on her naked thighs as she tapped away at the keyboard. "Jess, it's 5am. What are you doing?" He pulled one of his pillows over his head and waited for her to answer. "Sorry Nick, did I wake you?" Jess answered him distractedly, continuing to squint at her computer screen while punching away at the keys. Nick peeked his head out to look at her again. "Uh, no, not exactly. But what are you doing?" Jess stopped typing and looked at the screen more intently, talking to herself "No, that just doesn't sound right, that part needs work...What? Oh, I'm working on my latest fan fiction story. I woke up about an hour ago and had an idea that I just couldn't let go of." Nick knew of her recent foray into the world of fan fiction writing. She had tried to keep it secret, but one morning while she was in the shower, she had left the file open on her computer. When the words _quivering thighs_ jumped out at him from the screen...yeah, he was definitely gonna see what that was all about.

She was actually an excellent writer. She had let him read a few of her stories after that, and they always drew him in, make him laugh and made him hot. In that order. "OK, spill, give me the deets." Jess sat back against the wall and paused for a minute. "The deets, huh? Well, its a Rick and Tess story. I'm really into that show, _New Guy_. You know, the one where the guy moves into a townhouse with three women? I just had an inspiration. You can read it later. Go back to sleep." She reached over and ran her hand through his bedhair and then continued on with her writing. From under the pillow he huffed a little, "Jess don't tell me you're writing another "Tess gets pregnant" story. There are a ton of those on that website. Sneaking a look out the side of the pillow he thought a minute. "What about if Tess and Rick run away together, like to Bangkok or Phuket? They could become trained spies, then assassins, then they could go from country to country, running away from the double agents that are trying to kill them." Jess absently muttered, "That's the Bourne Identity, Nick. Go to sleep now."

Nick moved the pillow way and let his eyes drift lazily over her body. She seemed oblivious to the mounting tension Nick felt watching her working so intensely, sitting upright in his bed, with her laptop the only thing covering her naked body. His eyes locked onto her form, the glow of the screen spotlighting plump breasts in the most fantastic way he had ever seen. He suddenly reached over, snapped the laptop shut, pushed it off of her legs and yanked her body into his. She yelped in surprise, then quickly shut up as he forcely mashed his lips onto hers, making her forget what the hell she had been doing, even three minutes ago.

-N/J-

11pm. Nick had gotten home early from the bar that night. He brought home Jess' favorite Chinese take out. Jess had been surprised to see him home so soon, and his thoughfulness made her heart sing, and her heart race, and her body buzz. And then the food was forgotten for about an hour while they engaged in "Twirly Times" as Jess had called it. Now Jess sat propped up on three pillows at the top of her bed, digging into a container of re-heated vegetable lo mein with chopsticks. She tried unsuccessfully to get the chopsticks from the box to her mouth with more than one strand on them. "Jess, look, it's not that hard. Here," Nick took the box from her and balancing his chopsticks between his fingers, stuck them down into the steaming hot pasta and twirled it around several times. He brought the mound of food up to his lips and put the whole wad in his mouth at once. She smiled at him and nodded appropriately, "Impressive Nick. Now get me a fork." Pulling on his boxers, he quickly grabbed a fork from the kitchen, and brought it back to Jess. "Wuss," he muttered and grinned at her. Scooting up on the bed, he sat back side by side with Jess, and finished his shrimp fried rice. "So you can use chopsticks. Good for you. You have skills with wooden sticks. But can you do this?" Jess stood up and slighly adjusted the flannel shirt she was wearing before grabbing a large book from her shelf and, walking slowly around the room, balanced it perfectly on her head. "See that? That's called perfect posture, Nick."

Nick narrowed his eyes and laughed mockingly, "Ha! A book on your head? Wow, I didn't realize til now how sexy posture is. Wait, I'm getting a spoon. Show me how long you can keep it hanging on your nose. Oooh, or knit me a scarf, reeeeally fast! SO turned on right now."

Jess plopped on the bed, "Ha ha, you're hilarious Nick. But I bet you can't do this. She jumped up and ran to the end of the bed. Bending down, she balanced her self on her hands, her legs up in the air in a perfect line, her toes pointing at the ceiling. Nick's flannel shirt slid up her body, leaving her bottom half completely naked. She let her legs back down to the floor in a controlled drop, standing at with her hands on her hips, a teasing smirk on her smug face. She knew what he had just seen. _Don't mess with me, Nick._

Nick stared at her and swallowed. Then he coughed, "Yeah, well...that was...not bad I guess. For a girl." Trying to gain back control he stood up on the bed and volleyed back at her, "But how about this? Give me some room, will ya?" Jess moved out of the way as Nick went down on the floor and started moving his legs and arms wildly in what Jess guessed was an attempt at break dancing. She supressed a giggle as he flailed around on the floor, and tried to end with a spin. He started to lose control and whacked his head into Jess' dresser. "Euughhh!" Nick sat up and held his head in his hands. Jess ran over and got on her knees beside him, "Nick? Are you okay. Oh man, you're bleeding!" A tiny trickle of blood ran down the side of his temple. "It's ok Jess, I'm fine." Jess grabbed a sock from a nearby pile and wiped the wounded area. "Seems to be ok, just looks like a bump mostly. Are you sure you're ok? What's my name? What year is it? What cartoon character do you hate the most?"

Nick smiled a little at her concern. "Jessica Fiorella Day. 2013. And Bugs Bunny as a girl." Jess cringed, "Hey! Not my middle name, Nicholas Arthur Miller!" Nick frowned deeply, "Cheap shot while I'm injured," he muttered. Nick let out an edgy laugh and held his head in his hands, "Yeah, I just can't keep any kind of cool going long enough to impress you, can I?"

Jess looked startled. "What? What does that mean? You don't think I'm impressed by you? Nick, why would you ever think that? I am constantly blown away by your thoughtfulness. You brought me my favorite take-out tonight without me even asking. You always make sure my car has oil and a full tank of gas. And that chopsticks thing, I admit, kind of hot." She caught his eye for a minute before he looked back down at the floor.

"You take care of me. You put me first. And every night, when we're in bed together...you do this thing." She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb against it four times. Nick sat still and held his breath. "Every night, right before we go to sleep, no matter what we've been doing, or whether we argued or not. You touch me and stroke my cheek, four times. Do you know how safe, and cared for...and loved that makes me feel?" She was locked on his gaze now, and she saw his lips tremble a little before he answered, "That's because I... I do love you, Jess." He held her with his gentle gaze. She sighed and a few tears escaped before she whispered, straight from her heart, "I love you too, Nick."


End file.
